Lion and the Lamb
by S051 SII Kurt
Summary: The year is 2613. Humanity is victorious in it's war with the Covenant. The Master Chief is dead. This is the tale of the unsung hero, Spartan B-312. Noble 6. With the help of Rin Kagamine, He will win his own internal battle. Will Rin be successful in healing the broken man?
1. The Skinkhole that Held History

**The year is 2613. Humanity has extended it's influence on the galaxy. People are Recovering from the war. Forgetting what has happened. The Master Chief is gone now. They will never forget him. They have forgotten 1 hero. Spartan B-312. The last survivor from noble team. An unsuspecting young Rin Kagamine and an emotionally scarred soldier will forge a friendship, and his own internal battle will be won.**

Soft, warm sunlight pours in on 18 year old Rin Kagamine laying in her bed. Her eyes flutter open, beholding the new summer day. She yawns, extending her arms to stretch out the weariness that morning brings. Life is good for her. She owns her own home, has her own car, buys her own food. Life is good. Rin sits up in bed to look outside. _"I wonder what Reach looked like in war times?"_ She thinks. Every morning Rin walks out in her vast field of a backyard, lays down, and thinks. Sometimes she writes a book. Sometimes she looks for old pieces of glass from before Reach was terraformed.

 **Noble 6's POV  
**

My head throbs with intense pain. It is hard to draw a full breath. I open my eyes, but everything is still dark. Panic hits. I move my arms to feel what is above me. It is... smooth... but wait, that means... I was caught under the Covenant's barrage of unforgiving plasma. I draw back my fist, and with the little strength i have left. it shatters. dirt pours in to my small glass coffin.

 **Rin's POV**

I dry my hair off after the shower. "i should call Miku and see if she wants to hang out!" I say out loud. I rush into my room and grab my cell phone. I go to contacts and scroll down until i see the name Miku Hatsune. I press the call button. it rings. _"Hi Rin"_ Miku's soft voice flows out of the phone. "Hey, i was wondering if you wanted to come over and maybe chat a little bit. You know, catch up." I reply. _"I was about to call you to ask the same!"_ Miku says back. "Great, see you soon!" I say. With that, The call ends. I look outside and to my dismay, a large pothole has formed on my lawn. "ugh" I say.

 **Miku's POV**

As I walk down the sidewalk, I admire the cherry blossoms above me. It is too early for them to fall. I inhale the sweet scent of summer, savoring each smell. Turning the corner, I see Rin's small house on the end of the cul-de-sac. I knock. a few seconds later, a flustered Rin opens the door. "Sorry, Miku, I'm a little pissed at the moment." she says. "How could you be mad when it's so nice today?" I inquire. "Come look!" She reply's angrily. Before I can react, Rin drags me outside. We walk a distance until we come across a good sized sinkhole. "I see what you mean." I say apologetically to the young girl. Rin opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by a muffled scream.

 **Noble 6's POV**

I hack out a loud scream as I try to claw my way out of my glass and dirt tomb when I hear people above me. I cannot move as the dirt starts to settle. I cannot breathe now. As I wait to suffocate, the dirt begins to stir. Soon I can sit up again. I reach my weak hand out to support me while getting up. Soon, i surface. Hacking and wheezing, my eyes try to adjust to the intense light. I draw my first full breath in god knows how long. I can see clearly now. A soft, small hand lands on my shoulder. Purely out of instinct, I roll forward, spin, and draw my combat knife. I am now in battle stance looking down at 2 frightened teenage girls.

 **Rin's POV**

"Quicker Miku!" I yell to my friend. I cant believe that someone is buried in my yard! Almost there! Suddenly, faster than the eye could see, an abnormally large hand bursts from the ground. Next, a Humongous man sits up, gasping for air. I place my hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but to no avail. he rolls forward with extreme power, draws a deadly dagger, and gets ready to kill. Miku and I are stunned at the display. We can't help but look up to see his cold, scarred face. He looks down at us. I begin to back up and run back to the house. Finally, a calm expression crosses his face at his realization of his mistake.

 **Noble 6's POV**

I gaze down at the scared girls, and sheathe my knife. I feel so dumb now. Dumbfounded, I don't know what to say. One is blonde, obviously the younger of the two. She has deep blue eyes and a white ribbon on her head. The other has a strange turquoise tone of hair. Defiantly the older. I glance between the two, still at a loss for words, when the older, more busty one speaks up. "A-are you okay?" I scan myself. "Where am I?" I ask, ignoring her question. Now, the blonde one speaks. "New New Tokyo, Planet Reach." She says in a puzzled voice. _Oh my fucking god. But that means Reach acctualy..._ The realization almost makes me collapse to my knees. I barely am able to stifle a sorrowful moan of disbelief.

 **Rin's POV**

He looks sad. Like just watched his family get rapped, then got his balls torn off, then his house catches on fire kind of sad. As I gaze at the stranger, a certain feeling stirs in my chest. He. Is. Cute. That is all that I can think. He now rests his shallow, piercing, cobalt eyes upon me. My heart feels as if it just drank 30 energy drinks as he scans me. I know he isn't checking my body out. The way he does it is, unnerving at the least. Like he did this routinely. Now, his silent-as-death- stare transfixes on Miku. The more busty one. Jealousy courses through my veins, but i cant help it. Wait... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! This random fucking stranger just pops out of MY LAWN LIKE A FUGGIN' DAISY! Although, I do doubt that she has any true emotion for him. Lets just say she has... _"plenty of experience with men."_ He has a rugged, handsome face with a large, square, powerful jaw. There is signs of freckles on his face. Remanence of a boyhood long gone.


	2. Rebirth

**6's POV**

 _Reach has been re terraformed_ I think in amazement. I look back at the blonde and am about to let a rush of questions out, but, a strange feeling is stirring in my chest. What is this emotion? Fear? Hate? I- I've never felt this before. I try to toss the feeling aside, but it remains in the back of my mind. "Wha- What year is it?" I ask. "2613" She reply's shyly. 2613. Wait, _**2613!**_ Just how long have I been in hibernation! everyone from my generation is... _dead._ I realize the left side of my face hurts exceptionally bad.

 **Rin's POV**

"Hey, you look hurt." I say to the man. I still cant believe that a young man popped out of my lawn."Uh, d-do you want to go to the ER?" I say. Miku gives me the _'whatthehelldoyouthinkyouaredoing"_ look. He feels his face, winces, then nods. We begin the trek back to the house, when I happen to notice that the man who my lawn shat out was walking the wrong direction. "H- Hey! This way!" I call out to him. He continues, then stoops over to pick something up. He then sprints back to me. Before I can think, he stands before me, helmet in hand. _"extraordinary speed!"_ I think to myself. My heart continues to beat as the stranger Trys to slow down, him having longer legs and all. An unholy thought enters my mind, and I imagine him driving deep into me. I blush profusely and cast the image aside. I cant help it. My core begins to moisten. Miku sees this, and smirks at me. I shoot her the " _I'll-fuggin-kill-you-byatch"_ face.

 **Miku's POV**

I look over to Rin, and her face looks like a fricken' fire hydrant. Her eyes are downcast, as if trying to hide something. I know that feeling all too well. I am about to laugh. I think I'll antagonize her a bit... I speed up to his pace. "Hi. We never formally introduced ourselves. So, Hi. I'm Miku Hatsune." I look back to Rin, and a Humongous frown covers her face, while she slowly shakes her head in disbelief. He looks down at me, then speeds up. _Wait, did I just get denied?_ Who the hell does he think he is!? No man has EVER rejected me! And then he just takes one look at me, turns up his nose, then just prances his fancy ass away like I'm the plague! Hmph.

 **Rin's POV.**

I almost laugh. He takes one look at her, then walks away. Ahh, good stuff, good stuff. Wait, this is my chance! My heart beats a thousand miles per hour as I catch up to him. Well, Here goes nothing. I take a deep breath. "S-sorry about her. She can be quite stupid alot." Miku stares me down, loathing my life. I press on. "I'm R-Rin Kagam-mine..." I say awkwardly. Oh god, did I fuck that up, too? He looks down at me with his piercing cold eyes, then speeds up some more. Oh fuck. My heart sinks a mile a minuet. Then, he rubs the back of his neck, as if deciding something, and says, "I'm Jacob." In a small, but noticeable voice. This isn't good for my health! Once again, my blood pressure raises. Miku looks at me in disbelief! I, I actually talked to him for real! He then stops, and turns around. "I cant go anywhere in this." he says. But that means he'd have to take off his armor. And that means he would be unarmoring in my house. Him. In my house. Naked. More blushing. I-I cant help it. "You could take that off at my house..." Miku suggests. That bitch! "Mine's closer, but either one is fine..." I say. Again, the giant man looks at me. "Do you have any wrenches?" He asks me. "S-sure. My brother comes over sometimes and tinkers with his car, because I have a workbench my dad gave to me." Miku looks at me with disgust. He begins to walk twords my house. I have to jog to keep up. There goes my shower. Soon, we reach my porch. He looks around, finds a wrench, and goes to work. I can't watch as piece after piece of armor hits the ground with an unusually loud _"CLANK!"_ After a good 20 minute's worth, he is stripped to his thin, tight black matte jumpsuit. My eyes drift downward. I tell them not to, but they won't obey. They rest on the space between his lower torso and his upper thigh. I am breathless, and my eyes grow wide. Even Miku looks astonished. And that is saying something. He looks at us strangely, not a bit bashful. I don't think even Miku could take all of him. More dirty thoughts rush in. I have to look away, remove myself from the situation. "Well, aren't you a big fella!" Miku says. I can't believe my ears! Did she actually REALLY just say that. "Uhh, ..." He says. Well. That confirms it. Miku's officially a dumbass. "If it isn't too much to ask, could you drive me somewhere?" he asks me. "Uhh... s-sure. wh-where?" I say, shaking with excitement. "A certain place." he replies dryly. Wow. That really narrows it down. We pass through my house to the garage. I cant help but chuckle when he hits his head on the top of the doorway. Finally. "You should drive. You know, Because you know where to go. He nods, Then hops In the drivers seat. He is awkward, sitting in my small car. Head ducked seat all the way back. He is cute like that. An honest smile crosses my face. We arrive at a dilapidated concrete building. He Practically has to roll out of my car. The green countryside rolls out on the plains. I don't notice him step inside. After watching the grass sway with the gentle, cool breeze, he steps out again, fully clothed, Wearing a tight, olive drab t-shirt, khaki colored baggy cargo pants tucked into neat, but somewhat scratched tan combat boots. The word "UNSC" is scrawled in jet black lettering on the back of his shirt. Only when he begins squeezing into the car do I notice the holster carrying a military Magnum. Extra magazine and all.

 **Miku's POV**

"Uh, I Thought Reach was re terraformed. HOW IS THERE A RANDOM BUILDING IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH CLOTHES IN IT." I ask Jacob. He looks at me, then continues to struggle to get in the car again. Rin is about to take shotgun. Eh, why not make her angry some more? "Oh, say Rin, children aren't suppose to sit up front." I say, making fun of her small size. She ignores me, and gets up front. We return to Rin's house. It begins to grow dark.


	3. Man of Many Talents

**I am having MAJOR writer's block while writing this, and so I will love you and pet you and call you George if you can give me ANY ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I live in a paper bag on the side of the street. Back lawyers! Back!**

 **Rin's POV  
**

It is now getting dark, and the shadows grow long. I watch Miku stroll down the street. Jacob walks up to me. He is well at least three heads taller than me. "Thank you for saving me and letting me use your car. I'd better get going." He says to me, smiling slightly. I am awestruck on how strange today was. He turns around and begins walking. If I ever want to see him again, I have to do something. Now. I try to speak, but the letters get caught in my throat. "H-hey, where are y-you going!?" I finally am able to weakly croak out. "I don't know." He replies, void of emotion. "If y-you want you can stay at m-my house! Uh, you know, 'cause you don't have anywhere else..." I say. Why does everything i say to him come out sounding weird! He looks back. "That would be nice, thank you..." He says, almost excitedly. My heart explodes. Again. What am I thinking! I haven't known him for a day and I'm obsessing. Am I really that desperate? The thing is, he'd have to sleep in Len's room aka guest room, and if Len happened to drop by, there could be a confrontation... Well, who fucking gives a shit! He follows me like a puppy through the house, one time even almost following me to the bathroom! Is this what I'll have to deal with until he leaves? Finally, he went to bed after practically playing 20 questions with me. I'm exhausted. I flop down on my bed. But to no avail. A large _CRACK_ comes from the kitchen. Ugh. I hope he didn't try to turn on the lamp again. Walking out of my bedroom, I hear a muffled scream. I freeze in place. Someone broke in. I race to where I hear banging and thrashing, and find Jacob straddling a middle aged man. The nasty kind, Sorta like the creepy 50 year old who goes to the pool just to watch the kids. "CALL THE AMBULANCE!" The man manages to wheeze out. I know I should not view the situation this way, but it is ridiculous. a well over 260 pound hulk crushing a weak old pervert. I grab my phone, stifling a giggle as the old man farts when Jacob puts more weight on him when the old guy trys to squirm away. The ambulance is on it's way. When it arrives, the paramedics rush to the deflated, little man. A policeman walks over to Jacob. "This man is supposed to be a dangerous rapist. If you have a tech pad, I need to upload 500,000 credits on your account. he nods, and heads tword the garage, where he put his suit of armor.

 **A FEW DAYS AFTER THE BREAK-IN**

 **Rin's POV**

There is no doubt in my mind now. I love him. He is innocent, dumb, and clumsy in the new technology. I don't know where he came from, or why he was in my lawn, but I don't care. His pumps are much stronger now, my body jolts in protest, but his strong arms render my body's resistance futile. He goes deeper and deeper with each powerful thrust. I feel myself starting to bleed. I am knocked senseless as I bounce in response to his hips. Tears well in my eyes as my muscles begin to spasm. My toes curl and short, rushed breaths escape my mouth. I am almost ready. My eyes widen in terror and intense pleasure and pain as I feel his hips draw closer to my thighs with each pump. I scream in pain as he pushes the remaining shaft in to my already tight bowels. tears stream down my cheeks, and I can feel his hot breath on my breasts.

 **(Shout out to a guest who encouraged me to write more. This chapter is dedicated to you, Bro!)**


	4. TT-44

**ASTEROID BELT, 2525, INSURRECTIONIST HQ...**

 **"** Blue team, might I remind you that there is a 1 hour time limit. Get yo' asses into GEAR! Mendez out." And with that, blue team's briefing was over, and darkness settled in the pelican cargo bay.

John decided to break the silence. "Our target is a high value asset to the innies. He was a former governor to the Eridanus system, therefore, he must be silenced." The intercom crackled to life "ETA in 5" Red lights floods the room. The Spartans exchange nervous glances. "3" The hissing of the soldiers helmets' airlocks kicking in. "2." _We were made for this_ John thought. "1, MARK"

The pelicans' ramp opens, and the Spartans are sucked into deep space.

 **EARTH, 2013, WEST GEORGIA CORRECTIONAL FACILITY**

 **"** That ones name is nick." Lizzie says happily to the congregation of kids. It is a hot summer day, and the prison is bustling with life, despite the world's current condition.

Children playing in the yard, Glenn and Maggie killing walkers against the fence, Rick tilling the fields. Life was better than good for the new occupants at the settlement. Walkers just a distant problem. Now, walkers are the least of their worries.

Hungry eyes peer from afar at the place. "Whens the attack, man?" a woodbury Soldier asks greedily. "Soon." The Governor says.

 **APPROACHING LARGE ASTEROID**

John, Sam, Kelly and Linda float at alarming speeds towards a giant rock in deep space. "John, how is this hunk of rock the innies base?" Samuel asks, sounding a little whinny. "That's not our concern. it's theirs, because they are about to find our that the UNSC will not be taken down easily!"

a series of exited woops from the other Spartans rang through the com channel. A docking bay appeared as the rock rotated to face them. No security, no vessels, nothing, something wasn't sitting right in John's mind. _"Always trust your guts, because if you don't, one day they might get blown right out of you."_ Kurt use to say. It was probably nothing, and John wasn't about to abort his first mission.

Blue team lands, and they move out, MA5Bs in hand. They move into the complex. John makes hand signals, and the Spartans spring into action, checking corners, sifting through crates, and taking great precaution as to not making any noise. The Spartans were practically invisible, melting into the shadows, making less sound than dust mote gliding through the air. Perfect form.

 **"THE PRISON"**

Blood spatters onto Glenn's face. "12" he counts. Looking around and seeing no more geeks, he decides to head inside. Today's lunch was pulled pork. A Simple, but delicious meal. People sat around, eating greedily.

 **INSIDE INNIE HQ**

The Spartans move carefully through the system of cargo and fuel tanks until the reach a large, remotely opened steel door. "Linda, get it open." John says. "Already on it"

John gets a PM requesting to open a private com channel with him, and accepts it. "This entire mission didn't feel right, but now something is _really_ wrong." Samuel says. "I know. I haven't seen 1 person here." "Alright, just wanted to make sure it wasn't just me that is a little paranoid."

And with that, John was alone in his helmet again.

"Got it!" Linda says proudly. The steel door hisses open slowly, revealing what John and Sam were afraid of. A 100 megaton tactical nuke was jammed into a room full of ammunition and other explosives. Scrawled in white lettering on the weapon was the words "Thus, I repute thee." A flash, searing pain, and everything was gone.

 **THE PRISON**

An earbursting boom could be heard over the sound of people talking. A shockwave soon followed, knocking everyone in the facility to their back.

Rick is knocked into his hoe, and breaks one of his ribs. He looks up to the sky, wanting to scream, but is cut short. Barely able to focus his eyes, he sees a small ripple in the sky, and octopus like tendrils throwing something towards the ground, and then Rick faints from pain.

 **UNKNOWN**

His body sore, Chief, then Private awakes to almost complete darkness. He tries to move, but nothing happens.

" _wha- something is holding me?!"_ "Disappointing for a soldier with such a prominent future ahead to leave this dimension so early..." A deep voice says from somewhere in the dark.

The sound of gurgling is constant, and a foul stench stains the air. John chose not to speak, for fear to say the wrong thing.

"Silence is a virtue. Especially among humans. Very well, if you choose this path, that is your right." A blinding light appeared from thin air. "This is not your grave, but you are welcome to it."

And with that, the hole grew closer, closer, and closer, until the private was thrown out.

 **THE PRISON**

Lizzie, Carl, Mika, Luke and Molly stand up, fearful, and their gaze is drawn towards a large ball of fire growing very close. Too close in fact, until it crashes, destroying the luckily uninhabited cell block E, sending rubble flying, killing multiple undead, and also attracting the attention of every walker within a 20 mile radius.

A slur of curses could be heard coming from Hershel, rushing to the recently unconscious Rick.

Tyreese was the first to respond. "Glenn, get Maggie and someone else and get to the watch tower! I'll go check the crash site out." Glenn acknowledged, and headed towards the tower, beckoning his wife to follow. Reluctantly, Tyreese approached the recently obliterated building.

A glint of gold was visible under the rubble.

* * *

 **And with that, chapter one comes to a close. This is my first** **attempt at a long story like this, so please be critical. Any ideals are welcome. Also, another thing is, Chief is young, so he has basic MJOLNIR armor, which pretty much looks like the halo wars spartan armor, but less armor. Another thing, since chief is young, he isn't a beast killing machine that can drink a cup of coco while taking down 10 super-carriers with his pinkie. He does have his augments, making him faster, smarter, and stronger. In this he is about 6 ft 11. Just don't expect him to shit on 1,000,000 at once, because he just isn't as experienced and strong as the john we know and love. alot quicker, though. _side note: John is about 14. he wields an MA5B, Magnum, [maybe 2 SMGs? Up to you guys] and a Combat knife._**


End file.
